An inspection system has been proposed that uses a robot to inspect the gap between a rotor and a stator of a generator. The robot performs the inspection by moving along the axial direction of the rotor. To perform the inspection with higher reliability, it is desirable to reduce the tilt of the movement direction of the robot with respect to the axial direction and reduce the shift of the position of the robot in the rotation direction of the rotor.